I'm Yours
by Shin-KiNas
Summary: Cuma tentang hubungan Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin. bahasa non baku. Gaje. Boyslove. MinGa. Minyoon. oneshoot. M


_**I'm Yours**_

 _ **x**_

 _ **x**_

 _ **Jimin . Yoongi**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **bahasa non baku. n typo. gaajee**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

' _Ahh Jim-hh ahh'_

' _Enghh aah ahhh eh ah'_

Yoongi gelengin kepala. Tangan kecilnya narik sprei putih milik kekasihnya.

' _Ahh Jim- aah aa aah'_

Yoongi terus naik turunin badannya dengan cepat, wajahnya ngedongak merem terlalu nikmat rasa sesuatu yang ketanem di dalam tubuhnya.

' _Ahh - kamu tiduran Yoon'_

Yoongi berhenti naik turun, ngangguk lemah lalu berganti posisi dengan Jimin tanpa nglepasin kejantanan Jimin yang terus ketancep di lubang sempitnya.

Yoongi benerin posisi tidurannya, narik bantal buat dirinya lebih nyaman. Sementara Jimin naruh kedua kaki putih mulus Yoongi di kedua pundaknya. Lalu mulai maju mundurin pantatnya.

"Astaga ah Yoon."

Jimin meremin mata, kedua tangannya sibuk ngeremes mijit nipple Yoongi.

'Ah ah Jiminhh ah disanah , ahh lebih dah-hhhlem aah." Tangan kanannya ngecengkram erat tangan kiri Jimin yang keliatan berurat banget waktu ngeremes kasar _nipple_ Yoongi.

' _Ahh Dadhh- ahh fass-hh terhh'_

" _Calm downhh sayanghh"_

Tangan kanan Jimin berenti ngeremes _nipple_ Yoongi. Beralih mainin junior Yoongi yang udah keliatan merah di ujungnya. Tangan kanannya sibuk ngocok dengan tempo cepat secepat Jimin nyodok Yoongi. Ngebuat yang dimainin ngerasa melayang di surga.

Jimin, dengan sodokan penis di lubangnya, tangan kirinya yang terus ngeremes _nipple_ nya dan tangan kanan Jimin yang setia ngocok Juniornya bener-bener ngebuat Yoongi serasa ngrasain surga. Jimin dan semua tangannya sungguh nikmat.

Dadanya ngebusung, narik dagu Jimin bawa Jimin ke ciuman belepotannya. Jimin tau, Yoongi udah ga ketonrol.

' _Ahh Jimhh ah iya disanaa ahh'_ ngedongakin wajahnya sebentar karena Jimin terlalu nikmat numbuk prostatnya, kini Yoongi balik narik kepala Jimin, nyium bibir tebal itu lagi dengan penuh nafsu. Lalu ngerebahin badannya lagi, ngebiarin kaki moleknya goyang-goyang di pundak Jimin.

"Liathh aku sayanghh hmm ah."

Jimin berenti mainin _nipple_ favoritnya, badannya terus maju tanpa berenti mainin kocokan di tangannya, penisnya terus nyodok lubang becek Yoongi, kaki Yoongi masih gerak ngikutin tempo Jimin.

Bibir tebalnya terus ngisep dada lalu naik keatas ke leher jenjang Yoongi. Sementara tangan kanannya digunain buat ngelus pipi Yoongi yang basah. _Yoongi dengan segala keringat dan air mata hancur karena ulah Jimin di ranjang adalah hal yang ngga Jimin ilangin dari list surga dunianya._

" _Dadhh ahh. Jimh- akuhh ahh'_

"Berh-sama sayanghh."

" _Ahhh Jimmhh"_

" _Arrghh Yoongiii."_

Jimin negakkin badannya, natep Yoongi yang kini naik turunin dadanya, ngenetralin nafasnya sambil mejemin mata. **Fix, Yoongi bener-bener cantik.**

Badannya ia turunin lagi buat ngelus dahi Yoongi yang basah karena keringet.

"Cape?" ucap Jimin halus.

"Ah cape hh Jim." Jimin Cuma senyum terus ngecup dahi kekasihnya. Yoongi masih meremin matanya, ngerasain bibir hangat Jimin yang nyium keningnya agak lama.

"Jadi suka yang lembut kaya tadi apa yang kasar kaya biasa hm?" Yoongi kali ini milih mbuka matanya, ngeliat Jimin tepat di depan wajahnya **. Plus dengan senyum bangsatnya yang bener-bener bikin Yoongi meleleh.**

"Sama aja! Udah sana minggir. Keluarin tuh dari dalem. Kamu ish, kan aku udah bilang besok aku rapat pagi dulu sebelum ke kelas. Awas sana!" Yoongi manyunin bibirnya lalu ngedorong Jimin.

 _Yeu, sekarang marah marah. Tadi ngedesah nikmat_. Jimin cuma mundurin badan lalu ngerebahin badannya di samping Yoongi, narik Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya.

"Iya, iya. Ya udah selamat tidur sayang." Yoongi cuma ngedumam, badannya udah lelah. Lalu Jimin makin eratin pelukannya, ngerasain badan basah Yoongi yang nempel kebadannya.

.

.

"Jiimmiin banguun, tuhkan telat."

"Jimin banguuunnn ih." Yoongi terus goyangin badan Jimin yang sama sekali ga gerak. Mukanya udah ketekuk parah, tangan kirinya ngecengkram dasi yang belum sempet dililitin ke lehernya.

"Jimin bangun bego!"

"Ih i-ya aku bangun." Jimin bangun lalu duduk masih dengan muka meremnya yang ngebuat Yoongi ngedecak jengkel.

"Bangun sat! liat tuh kesiangan tinggal lima belas menit lagi!" Yoongi berdiri buat ngehampirin kaca, tangannya kini sibuk masang dasi.

"Kan bisa naik motor, untung di apartemen aku. Coba di apartemen kamu. Belum tentu aku bawa motorku." Iya, Yoongi ga terlalu suka dengan motor. Karena katanya motor itu panas dan banyak debu yang bakal nempel ke tubuhnya. Jadi Yoongi lebih sering minta Jimin bawa mobilnya.

"Kan apartemen kamu jauh bego dari sekolah."

"Duh pagi-pagi umpatannya udah keluar aja. Ga inget aku siapa? Aku bisa bawa kamu terbang pake motor aku." Ucap Jimin sambil nyibak selimutnya, lalu ngambil celana boxernya yang teronggok di lantai.

"Bacot. Udah sana mandi."

"Bener-bener mulut kamu sayang. iya aku mandi." Jimin cepet-cepet lari setelah ngecup kilat pipi Yoongi. Karena paginya gamau kena damprat tangan lentik si cantik.

.

.

"Kamu tuh ya. Kesetanan kalo bawa motor. Kalo aku mati gimana?!" Yoongi ngehentakin kakinya waktu turun dari motor gede Yoongi.

"Tadi yang minta cepet-cepet sapa hm?" Jimin ngomong sambil ngebuka kaitan helm Yoongi lalu ikut benerin rambut kekasihnya.

"Iya tapi ga usah kaya setan juga!" Iya Jimin cuma senyum ngangguk. Cowo ganteng selalu salah.

"Iya sayang. maafin si ganteng ya." Yoongi muter bola matanya malas.

"Najis." Yoongi ngerutin kening ngeliat Jimin masih dengan helm dan duduk di atas motornya "Kamu ga turun Jim?"

"Hehe, sayaangg." Ucap Jimin sok alus.

"Apa! Turun ga! Jangan bolos terus."

"Hmm iya iya bidadari ketua osis." Jimin milih nurutin omongan kekasihnya. Karena masalah bolos bisa ntaran. "Yaudah yuk aku anter ke kelas." Yoongi muterin badannya duluan ninggalin Jimin yang cuma geleng-geleng kepala.

"Cepet amat si."

"Brisik!" Yoongi dari tadi nepis tangan Jimin yang berusaha nggandeng tangannya.

Atau beberapa kali dirinya bakal ngebuang tangan Jimin yang nyoba ngerangkulnya. Dan sesekali Yoongi akan ngedorong paksa Jimin yang terus nempelin dia. Yoongi cuma gamau ngumbar-ngumbar pacarannya di depan banyak orang.

Iya gamau.

"Jimiin~" Suara mendayu lembut itu keluar dari bibir seksi siswi cantik dengan rok pendek dan senyum sok manisnya.

Iya, Yoongi langsung nangkep tangan Jimin. Ngenggenggam tangan kekar itu dengan posesif waktu si cewek itu ngedeketin mereka, iya Yoongi gamau ngumbar kemesraan. Tapi gamau juga cowonya di embat siluman ular

"Iya?" Jimin senyum cerah banget. Bukan, bukan karena cewe cantik di depannya. Tapi karena tangan Yoongi yang genggam tangannya erat banget, ndempetin badannya. Keliatan banget kalo Yoongi nunjukkin miliknya. Tadi siapa yang gamau di gandeng?

"Jim, dapet undangan dari Sungjae temen sekelas kita. Dia mau ngadain party di club Fifty. Lo dateng kan?" Cewe itu berusaha senyum manis terus, Yoongi ngenyumpahi giginya kering ga bisa mangap!

"Kalo urusan gitu. Jangan tanya gue."

"Huh?"

"Tanya pacar gue. Dia yang nentuin ama ngizin ga gue keluar malem ntar. Lagian gue maunya dateng sama Yoongi." Jimin nunjuk Yoongi yang di sebelahnya pake dagu. Yang di omongin cuma nunduk, senyum kecil sambil nyembunyiin semburat merahnya.

"Yoon, gimana. Boleh ya Jimin ikut?" Tanya si cewe itu antusias.

"Eh, errr-" Yoongi ngangkat wajahnya kaget. "Em. Ya boleh." Yoongi noleh ke arah Jimin "Tapi aku ga ikut. Er, mau ngerjain laporan nanti malem." Cicit Yoongi. "Pergi aja Jim."

"Nah tuh boleh Jim. Duh ketua osisnya baik banget. Gue tung-"

"Nah tuh denger kan. Pacar gue mau ngelembur laporan, masa iya gue seneng-seneng di luar. Sorry ya, gue nanti malem sibuk nemenin pacar gue begadang. Udah yuk ke kelas kamu sayang."

Dan lagi, Yoongi vuma ngangguk sambil terus nunduk liatin sepatu putihnya. Sial, pagi-pagi Jimin udah bikin jantungnya mau copot.

.

.

.

"Hheuh. Ya udah. Lo boleh keluar." Yoongi ngehela nafasnya, naruh pulpen yang baru ia gunain tiga menit yang lalu sejak dateng ke ruangan khusus ketua osis. Cowo yang tadi di suruh keluar senyum ngangguk.

"Jadi?"

"Apa?" Yoongi ngehela nafas lagi denger jawaban cowo di depannya. Badan kecilnya bangkit dari duduk lalu ngampirin Jimin yang sekarang milih nunduk.

"Lagi? Ga cape?" Yoongi duduk di depan Jimin, tepatnya di meja kerjanya. Ngangkat dagu kekasihnya, ngeliat wajah ganteng kekasihnya penuh lebam, darah di pelipis kiri dan sudut bibir Jimin. "Sok jagoan banget si."

"Adduh." Jimin meringis waktu Yoongi neken lebam di pipinya.

"Sakit? Udah tau sakit sok-sokan berantem kaya anak kecil."

"Anak kecil ga nyampe babak belur Yoon."

"Pake ngejawab lagi!" Iya orang ganteng salah.

"Cape tau liat kamu berantem terus, baju kotor, celana robek. Diem disitu." Jimin meringis sekali lagi, kali ini ringisannya lebih lama karena Yoongi nyubit keras pipinya lalu berjalan keluar ruangan. Yoongi kalo marah emang ga tanggung-tanggung.

.

"Aw, sakit." Jimin manyunin bibirnya waktu Yoongi neken lukanya pake anduk anget yang tadi Yoongi bawa.

"Rewel ih."

"Iya maaf." Jimin terus diem. Kali ini matanya ga lepas dari wajah Yoongi yang serius natep luka-lukanya. Yoongi bener-bener cantik. Kapan si Yoongi ga cantik?

"Taehyung dimana?"

"Di uks, tadi lagi di obatin sama Adek. Kamu kenapa babak belur bareng Tae hah?"

"Ada deh."

"Jimiinn."

"Aww. Apa sayangku."

"Jawab yang bener! Atau tinta merah bakal aku tulis lagi dengan rapi di buku kelakuan kamu?"

"Ga takut." Yoongi geram lalu ngucek-ngucek wajah Jimin pake handuk angetnya.

"Aw astaga Yoon sakit."

"Makanya jangan suka berantem! Kamu kira aku seneng liatnya? Kamu kira keren babak belur kaya gitu hah!" Teriak Yoongi sambil mukul-mukul badan Jimin.

"Aduh iya-iya sapa si yang mau pacarnya di rebut orang buat mainan?" Jimin ngecekal gerakan brutal Yoongi.

"Huh, maksud kamu?" Tanya Yoongi dengan wajah blanknya.

Jimin hela nafas sebentarnya. Bawa Yoongi yang nurut buat ke pangkuannya. Lalu ngasih Yoongi handuk basah tadi buat Yoongi nglanjutin ngelap lukanya.

"Jadi gini." Jimin ngliatin Yoongi yang kini nyelupin handuk ke air anget lalu fokus lagi ngelapin Jimin "Kamu tau kan Hoseok sering deketin kamu?" Yoongi ngangguk tapi tetep fokus, astaga Jimin bisa khilaf kalo Yoongi gini terus, tangan bebasnya ia gunain buat ngelus punggung Yoongi. "Kamu bilang dia baik kan ke kamu? Inget kita pernah marahan karena dia?" Yoongi berenti sebentar lalu natep Jimin ngangguk,

"Hoseok baik Jimin. Bahkan dia yang nolongin aku waktu mau di rampok."

"Oke, iya maaf untuk itu. Aku lalai, ga bisa jagain kamu. Tapi di balik sifat baiknya dia mau ngerebut kamu, jadiin kamu taruhan ama temen-temennya. Siapa si yang ga kenal si ketua osis galak yang dingin dan susah buat di taklukin. Hm?" Jimin senyum terus beralih ngusap pipi _chubby_ kekasihnya yang kini manyunin bibir tapi milih diem terus ngelap lagi luka Jimin.

Yoongi, dengan wajah berjarak ga lebih dari sepuluh senti, dengan wajah seriusnya, dengan terpaan nafas Yoongi ke wajahnya juga dengan wangi Yoongi yang beraroma kayu manis. Jimin sungguh sudah jatuh pada Min Yoongi. Bahkan bertekuk lutut di bawah kaki lelaki cantik di pangkuannya.

"Makasih." Ucap Jimin tersenyum, tanpa ngalihin pandangannya.

"Iya sama-sama." Bales Yoongi lalu naruh handuknya. Tangannya berubah ngelingker ke leher Jimin.

"Emang tau aku makasih buat apa?"

"Buat ngobatin luka kamu?" Yoongi miringin kepalanya. Membuat Jimin terkekeh gemas lalu mencubit lembut pipi kekasihnya.

"Makasih, makasih udah jadi Min Yoongi.-"

"Huh?"

"Makasih udah jadi Min Yoongi yang kuat, Min Yoongi yang dingin, Min Yoongi yang cerewet kalo marah, Min Yoongi yang cuek, Min Yoongi yang tegas, Min Yoongi perhatian banget kadang-kadang, Min Yoongi yang cantik, yang manis, yang ngegemesin. Makasih. Makasih udah jadi Min Yoongi buat Park Jimin yang berandal ini.

Kalo kamu si Min Yoongi yang lemah, cengeng, suka ngatur, Min Yoongi terlampau baik hati, mungkin Park Jimin ga akan jatuh cinta. Aku sayang kamu Yoon. Makasih udah mau milikin hatinya Park Jimin."

"Apa si."Yoongi mukul dada Jimin. Udah ga bisa nyembunyiin semburat merah mudanya.

"Duh cantik banget si? Manusia bukan si?"

"Dih ga punya malu. Gombal mulu."

"Gapapa ga punya malu. Yang penting punya kamu." Gila. Wajah Yoongi udah merah abis. Jimin gemes.

 _ **Cup**_

"Bibir ini punya Jimin."

 _ **Cup**_

"Hidung ini punya Jimin."

 _ **Cup Cup**_

"Pipi ini punya Jimin."

 _ **Cup**_

"Kening ini punya Jimin."

 _Cup Cup_

"Mata cantik ini punya Park Jimin."

" _Semua tentang Min Yoongi milik Park Jimin."_

"Ap-a si."

"Saranghae."

"Berisik."

"Saranghae." Jimin senyum lalu ngecup bibir tipis itu lagi.

"Jiminnn"

"Saranghae." Yoongi merengut lalu maju buat nyium bibir Jimin sekilas terus nyembunyiin wajahnya di leher Jimin. Yoongi malu. Sebuah ciuman cukup ngebuktiin kan kalo Yoongi sayang banget ke Jimin?

' _Ahh Jim."_

Yoongi melenguh waktu tiba-tiba Jimin ngeremes daerah selangkangnya. Bibirnya ia gigit kuat-kuat waktu Jimin nyiumin seksual lehernya.

.

Dan semua berjalan cepat, dengan seragam Yoongi yang terbuka, menampilkan dadanya yang penuh bercak _kissmark_ , juga kedua _nipplenya_ yang bengkak. Tengah mengangkang di atas meja kerjanya. Mendesah tertahan saat Jimin terus menghentaknya. Tangannya terus menjambak kasar rambut hitam Jimin.

Bibir tebal Jimin masih sibuk menghisap dada kekasihnya. Serasa _kissmark_ yang sudah ia ciptakan belumlah cukup. Sementara bagian bawahnya terus berhentakkan menimbulkan bunyi kecipak tabrakan antar kulit. Di bawahnya, Yoongi terus mendesah merapalkan nama Jimin dengan tertahan.

Sang ketua osis teladan tengah di gagahi si berandal sekolah diatas meja kebanggannya.

"Shh Dadhh ahh-" Yoongi terus mencengkram erat rambut Jimin, lalu beralih menarik kerah Jimin, iya, Jimin masih berpakaian lengkap. Lengkap dengan celananya. Kejantanannya keluar dengan gagah dari lubang zippernya. Sementara Yoongi, di bawahnya, dengan mulut terbuka, seragam dengan seluruh kancing yang terbuka, dan bawahan yang polos. Yoongi terlihat berantakan di bawah kendalinya.

.

.

.

Yoongi manyunin bibirnya, ngulurin kasar tangannya ngasih Jimin helm yang ia lepas sendiri, sempet nepis kasar tangan Jimin yang berusaha ngebantu ngebuka lilitan helmnya.

"Udah gitu aja? Ga ada cium?" Jimin masih nampangin muka gantengnya.

"Berisik."

"Duh, beneran gamau aku anter sampe kamar?"

"Bodo." Sewotnya.

"Yaudah aku pergi ya. Jangan manyun mulu." Jimin nyubit lembut bibir tipis pacarnya yang terus manyun.

"Berisik. Sana pergi jauh-jauh. Mati aja sekalian kalo perlu."

"Duh bibirnya. Untung cantik."

 **Bodo. Dasar ga peka**

Gerutu Yoongi sambil balik badan. Jimin sempet denger dan terkekeh ngegelengin kepala lalu masang lagi helmnya.

Yoongi jalan sambil nendangin angin. Ngengumpat manis buat Park Jimin.

Bego. Kalimat yang tepat buat Jimin.

Si cantik marah, dia bela-belain bangun pagi dandan cantik, cek ponsel, dan pagi tadi nemuin Jimin yang jemput dirinya pake pakaian celana jeans selutut dan hoodie. Jimin cuma cium pipinya sekilas, nurunin Yoongi di gerbang sekolah. Dan wussh, Jimin pergi gatau kemana.

Dan barusan Jimin ngejemput dia dengan pakaian jaket denim kaos putih dan celana ripped jeansnya. Dan Jimin diem! Bego! Padahal Yoongi hari ini seengganya Jimin bakal ngucapin sesuatu yang manis buat Yoongi.

Jarinya dengan keras neken angka _password_ apartemennya, nendang lemah pintu apartemennya, dan **boom.** Matanya membola waktu ngeliat gantungan kertas berwarna pink berbentuk hati bertuliskan

 **[Hai Cantik]**

Yoongi ngerutin kening, ngelirik ke depan dan ada gantungan lagi, seterusnya, Yoongi dapat liat gantungan dengan bentuk sama tergantung rapi lurus menuju suatu ruangan. Kaki kecilnya melangkah buat liat gantungan kedua

 **[Selamat datang]**

 **[Cape ngga?]**

 **[Ngambek ya?]**

 **[Bibirnya jangan manyun terus dong]**

 **[Tuh masih ngambek]**

 **[Cantik, senyum dong]**

Yoongi terkekeh lalu kembali memasang wajah datarnya

 **[Duh, pura-pura cuek. Mana senyum manisnya?]**

Kali ini Yoongi bener-bener tersenyum lebar

 **[Maaf ya udah bikin kesel]**

 **[Jangan marah sama Jimin T_T]**

Yoongi belok ke kanan ngikutin gantungan hati itu

 **[Jimin ga mungkin lupa kok]**

 **[Kamu cantik banget hari ini Yoon]**

 **[Duh kapan si kamu ga cantik?]**

 **[Tapi hari ini kok keliatan banget cantiknya?]**

 **[Duh , Aku sayang kamu]**

Kertas terakhir itu tergantung di depan pintu kamarnya.

Dan lagi-lagi bibirnya terbuka terkejut.

Banyak balon berwarna merah dan hitam terbang manis di langit-langit kamarnya. Ah ya, di ranjangnya ada kumpulan kelopak mawar yang berbentuk hati dan ya! Boneka kumamon besar duduk manis di ranjangnya. Kakinya melangkah mendekat, menemukan sekotak cokelat bertuliskan **Yoongi-nya Jimin**

Yoongi berhambur meluk boneka kumamonnya. Ngambil _sticky note_ tertempel di kotak cokelatnya.

Gimana suka ngga?

Maaf ya udah bikin jengkel si Cantik.

Udah jangan ngambek.

Mandi sana. Aku tunggu di pintu.

Happy Anniv 1 year MinYoongi-ku

.

Yoongi ga bisa buat ga mekik girang, ngebalikin badan dan nemuin Jimin tengah bersandar dengan kaki menyilang dan tangan menyilang di depan dada. Oh, jangan lupakan apitan sebuket bunga di tangannya.

Yoongi segera berlari kecil terus nampilin senyum manisnya.

"Gimana? Suka? Masih ngambek?"

Ngangguk. Terus nggeleng dengan senyum cerahnya.

"Happy Anniv sayangku"

Jimin ngasih bunganya, dan sukses mendapat pelukan hangat dari kekasih cantiknya,

"Makasih Jim. Yoongi suka."

Jimin terkekeh terus ngecup lama kening kekasihnya.

"Yoongi sayang Jimin." Ujar Yoongi sambil ndongakkin wajahnya.

"Hmm, giliran dapet surprize baru deh ngomong sayang dengan manisnya. Nggemesin banget si." Jimin nyubit kecil hidung kekasihnya yang terus senyum lebar itu.

"Dari pagi aku desain ini buat kamu. Tau ga aku di bantuin siapa?"

Yoongi nggeleng. Mereka masih terus pelukan.

"Taehyung sama Adek. Kamu harus liat gimana dari tadi Adek ngomelin Taehyung, lucu banget, tapi kasian Taehyungnya." Jimin tertawa mengingat tentang perkataannya.

"Kamu nyuruh Adek Kookie ku bolos!?" Jimin meremin mata, dengan jantung sedikit deg-degan.

"E-eh, engga. Adek yang ngerengek sendiri. Co-coba tanya aja. Lagian ini juga banyak dari idenya Adek. Kamu mau marah nih?"

"Ngga. Hehe. Yoongi ga marah." Astaga anak siapa ini? Jimin bisa mimisan.

"Udah sana mandi. Bau. Masa cantik-cantik bau. Padahal mau di ajak kencan."

"Hih Jimin." Yoongi nglepasin pelukannya, manyunin bibir tapi tetep aja itu pipi bersemu merah.

"Mandi sayang, tapi jangan wangi-wangi. Jangan dandan terlalu cantik."

"Eh?" Yoongi miringin kepalanya.

"Aku gamau bunga-bunga di jalan sana pada layu soalnya kalah wangi kalah cantik dari kamu." Jimin terkekeh waktu Yoongi dengan kasarnya nendang tulang keringnya.

 _Duh cantik banget._

 _Makasih Jim. Saranghae_

.

.

Xx

"Makasih ya Jim. Aku seneng hehe." Jimin ngangguk terus ngusak lembut rambut hitam kekasihnya yang sekarang ngambil jus jeruknya.

"Makasih doang nih?"

"Oh jadi mau imbalan gitu?"

Jimin ngangguk semangat dengan bibir yang tersenyum lebar

"Apa?"

"Suara kam." Jawab Jimin cepat.

"Suara?" suara Yoongi cempreng rusak parah.

Jimin majuin badannya, ngedeketin bibirnya ke telinga Yoongi "Iya, suara, suara desahan kamu."

"Jiiiimmmminnn." Jimin ketawa liat muka merah kekasihnya

.

.

.

.

kkeut

.

.

.

pulang uts, ngantuk. mau tidur, gajadi tidur. ehhh. gajelas jdinya

mian for typo dan mian jika menjijikkan :v


End file.
